


Take My Breath Away

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve and Danny's wedding and Steve drags Danny out to the floor for their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Take My Breath Away by Berlin.

Danny looked around him at all the people who loved and supported him and Steve. He sat back in his chair, watching Grace and Steve dancing crazy on the dance floor to some tween pop star. He scanned over the sea of people. He smiled at Kono dancing with Adam to a beat of their own. Moving on, his eye caught Chin dancing with the lovely Leilani. He found a few more friendly faces. Kamekona was serving food, Stan and Rachel danced in between taking care of Charlie.

He was brought out of his musings by Steve lightly grasping his shoulder, smiling softly at him. That’s when he noticed people vacating the dance floor and looking at them expectantly. He looked at Steve, confused. “What’s going on?”

Steve pulled Danny from his seat and drug him out to the dance floor. He chuckled fondly at Danny. “It’s our first dance as a married couple.”

As the DJ began the song, Steve wrapped himself around Danny’s smaller frame and stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

_Watching every motion_   
_In my foolish lover’s game_   
_On this endless ocean_   
_Finally lovers know no shame_   
_Turning and returning_   
_To some secret place inside_   
_Watching in slow motion_   
_As you turn and say_

_Take my breath away Take my breath away_

Danny smiled up at Steve when he heard the song choice. He couldn’t believe that Steve remembered. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they were dancing, just like this, on Steve’s beach in the moonlight with this song playing in the background. That was the moment he knew Steve was the one for him.

_Watching I keep waiting_   
_Still anticipating love_   
_Never hesitating_   
_To become the fated ones_   
_Turning and returning_   
_To some secret place to hide_   
_Watching in slow motion_   
_As you turn to me and say_   
_My love_

_Take my breath away_

Steve knew exactly what Danny was thinking about as soon as he saw recognition in those azure orbs. He was thinking about the beach too. He couldn’t have planned a better first date. There was no awkward conversations, no arguing over who was going to pay for dinner; just them on the beach.

_Through the hourglass I saw you_   
_In time you slipped away_   
_When the mirror crashed I called you_   
_And turned to hear you say_   
_If only for today_   
_I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion In this foolish lover’s game Haunted by the notion Somewhere there’s a love in flames Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away My love, take my breath away…_

As the song came to an end, Steve and Danny were in their own little world; no one else existed. Steve couldn’t stop staring into Danny’s eyes and Danny did the same. At this point in time, it was just Steve and Danny and they didn’t care. It was their day; they could do whatever the hell they wanted. And if they chose to stare at each other, well, that’s nobody’s business but their own.

~end~ 

 


End file.
